User blog:Big the cat 10/Big’s Fifth Match Sale
After a bit of thinking I’ve decided to drop some more of my fights. While I don’t intend to leave this place for a while yet, I want to try and improve my Battle writing skills on here by spending more time on working on my fights. As I own a large number of fights it would be quite difficult for me to dedicate more time to completing my fights whilst also juggling my Admin duities and my schoolwork so I’m going to be putting a significant number of my fights up for adoption. If you want to claim a fight just leave a comment down below and if it’s not already been claimed then it’s yours! Note: There is limit to the number of fights you can take. Aganos vs Bastion Connections: Two deadly war machines who are eager to learn about the world around them. Who I thought would win: Aganos. Claimed by: Asriel Dreemurr vs. Dormammu Connections: Powerful and evil multiversal beings. Who I thought would win: Dormammu. Claimed by: BloodySoda. Bass vs Mewtwo Connections: Scientifically designed, anti-heroic beings. Who I thought would win: I’m honestly not sure. Claimed by: TheDoomGaze. Dan Hibiki vs Baraka Connections: Two of the biggest buttmonkeys of Street Fighter And Mortal Kombat. Who I thought would win: Baraka. Claimed by: DarkTyrannomon VS Tyrantrum Connections: The deadly dinosaurs of Digimon and Pokemon. Who I thought would win: I’m honestly not sure. Claimed by: Kan-Ra vs Quan Chi Connections: Two despicable soul-stealing sorcerers that always seem to lose against their opponents. Who I think would win: I’m honestly not sure. Claimed by: Kazuya Mishima VS Liu Kang Connections: The former protagonists of their series who have become evil. Who I think would win: I’m honestly not sure. Claimed by: M. Bison vs Kotal Kahn Connections: Powerful dictators from Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. Who I think would win: Bison. Claimed by: Palkia vs Beerus Connections: Powerful Space Lords. Who I think would win: Palkia. Claimed by: Reaper Vs. Kylo Ren Connections: Masked edgy combatants, who were once on the side of good but are now terrifying villains. Who I think would win: Kylo. Claimed by: Regime Superman Vs Darth Vader Connections: Two mighty heroes malnipulated into killing their wives and unborn children causing them to become deadly villians who ruled their regimes with an iron fist. Who I think would win: Superman. Claimed by: Simba vs Shere Khan Connections: Disney’s Formidable Big Cats. Who I think would win: Simba even if feats from the 2016 Jungle Book movie are given to Khan. Claimed by: Spinal VS Ermac Connections: Spooky soul using villains. Who I think would win: Spinal. Claimed by: AgentRedHead Tusk vs Raiden Connections: Immortal messengers of the Gods who have been assigned to protect Earth. Who I think would win: Raiden if his unrestricted form is included, not sure who would win if it's not. Claimed by: Venom vs Nightmare Connections: Two deadly black symboites. Who I think would win: Venom. Claimed by: Wario vs Pete Connections: Obese characters who are rivals with a red mascot. Who I think would win: Pete. Claimed by: Sebastian pereira90. Category:Blog posts